Stealing Back Beth
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Nathan and Beth have been married for a few years now. What will happen when the Rika tries to kidnap Beth?
1. Chapter 1

Beth yawned as she began to wake up, rubbing her hands against her sleepy eyes languidly. It was still fairly dark in the room, so she knew it had to be pretty early in the morning. As she began to stretch, she smiled as she felt Nathan's arm still wrapped around her waist. She rolled back over into his embrace and cuddled in against his bare chest as he still slept. Her husband always looked so peaceful when he slept, and she loved to just watch him sometimes, wiping some of his hair of his face.

Placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder, she gently pried his arm from her waist, and slid out of bed. She dressed and made her way up to the deck. She giggled to herself as she passed Russell's room and heard his telltale snoring. The moon was still in view, but she knew it wouldn't be long before the sun started to rise.

At the wheel, Eduardo stood, looking rather exhausted himself. He was leaning up against the wheel with a hand holding his head up. She could see bags forming underneath his good eye. Beth walked up next to him and stood quietly. After having lived on the Sirius for a few years now, she had grown quite close to all of the crew. Her friendship with Eduardo had grown quite a bit as well. He was almost like an annoying older brother to her now, and he wasn't quite as mean to her now as he had been in the past.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep anymore. How long have you been here?"

Eduardo shrugged. "Most of the night."

"Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll watch the wheel. You did teach me a little about steering after all. This would be the perfect time to practice."

Eduardo glared down at her. "I'm fine."

Beth rolled her eyes and pried his fingers off the wheel, giving him a gentle shove towards his room. "Go. Get. Some. Sleep. You're an even bigger ass than normal when you're tired. Go. I've got this."

Eduardo cracked a small smile as he turned back to look at her. "Bossy kid. Fine, I'll go, but if anything happens you let someone know. Got it?"

She smiled. "Understood."

Eduardo disappeared downstairs as Beth grabbed a hold of the wheel, smiling to herself. She leaned against the wheel and looked out at the horizon. She had no idea where exactly they were going this time other than that she was to steer the ship towards the horizon for now. Captain had made some mention of going after some treasure out past Yamato, but she was sure that he'd tell them more about it as they neared. She sometimes found herself missing home, but she wouldn't trade this for the world. Nathan meant everything to her, and all she knew was that wherever he was, that's where she wanted to be.

Across the deck, she saw as Nathan emerged from below deck, yawning quietly as he arranged his bandana on his head. He looked up at Beth at the wheel and smiled, crossing the deck towards her. She smiled as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning." She said, turning her head to kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning. The bed got cold after you left."

"Sorry. I came up to see if Eduardo pulled another all-nighter, which he did, so I volunteered to steer for a little bit while he got some sleep."

"Well," he said as he placed a kiss to her shoulder, "it was probably a good thing you did. He's an even bigger pain in my neck when he hasn't gotten any sleep."

Beth giggled. "Yeah, he is."

"Well I better go get breakfast started up. Come down and see me whenever you're done." With a quick peck on the lips, Nathan made his way down into the kitchen.

Beth leaned back against the wheel and hummed quietly to herself. Nathan usually woke up quiet earlier than the others in order to start breakfast, but he was up a little earlier than usual, probably due to her absence. It would still be a good amount of time before everyone else woke up, not that Beth minded. She enjoyed the peace and quiet first thing in the morning, and she wouldn't trade the sun rising up above the horizon for anything.

She stood there up against the wheel for at least an hour when she felt the ship start to slow. Looking up at the sails, she noticed the wind hadn't changed, it was still blowing steady. She let go of the wheel and made her way over to the side of the ship, seeing if there was any sand bars that she had missed. She hoped not, Eduardo would kill her for sure this time if she had accidentally beached the ship. Peering over the side, she didn't see anything suspicious, so she walked over to the other side of the ship and looked over, finding the same results. Placing her hands on her hips, she walked back towards the wheel. Perhaps the wind had changed, and she just hadn't noticed?

It was when she was reaching her hands back to the wheel when a hand firmly clamped over her mouth and pulled her up against someone's body. She screamed against the hand and went to turn around when another hand came up to her throat, feeling a cold blade press up against it.

A tear fell down her cheek as she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "My pearl."


	2. Chapter 2

Beth struggled against Alan's grip. "My pearl. I've missed you my pearl."

"I can't say the same." She said against his palm.

"I've come to take you away from this dreadful place, so we can finally live our happily ever after together." He whispered as she struggled in his grip.

The blade against her throat tightened, and she blinked away another tear. She wished with all of her might that she had placed the knife set that Nathan had given her for protection in her pocket. She had completely forgotten about it this morning as she had made her way to the deck. Of all the mornings to forget them, it had to be this one.

Alan began to drag her towards the back of the ship. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Rika up behind the Sirius, which had probably been the reason the ship had slowed. She screamed against his hand again as Alan prepared them for boarding the Rika. There was a rope than ran from the front of the Rika, to the back of the Sirius, attaching the two ships. A long board had been placed between the two ships, so as to cross. On the Rika stood Fuzzy, holding the rope that attached the two ships firmly in her hands.

"Hurry Captain. I think I heard some noise coming from the other side of their ship." Fuzzy called out to Alan. Distracted by Fuzzy's warning, Alan's grip loosened on Beth. It was enough for her to knock the blade away from her throat, and shove him away from her. Yelping as she felt the blade knick her cheek, she took off at a dead run back towards the front of the ship.

Alan tackled her from behind, and wrestled her to the ground. The two struggled against one another for several minutes before Alan finally pinned her beneath him. Beth cried out for Nathan as Alan reached back for his blade.

"You need to be quiet my pearl, you're going to come with me, and you're going to come quietly do you hear me?" Alan covered Beth's mouth again, and went to press the blade against her throat again when Alan suddenly stopped. He dropped the blade next to Beth's head, and it was then that Beth saw Nathan standing behind Alan, his sickle pressed up against the back of Alan's neck.

"Get. Up." Nathan growled. Alan slowly stood up, and back away from Beth. Beth scooted back out of the way as Nathan pressed his sickle to Alan's throat. Nathan began to back Alan up towards the back of the ship.

"Chef. Nice… nice to see you… again." Alan stammered as Nathan shoved him against the railing.

Christopher and Russell had been awakened by the noise, and were standing behind Beth, who had gotten up and followed the two men.

"You alright Beth?" Christopher asked as he quickly assessed the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied quietly as she watched her husband. Christopher took her face in his hand and pressed it up against the cut on her cheek.

"I'm going to need to bandage up that cheek. It doesn't look too deep, but it's still bleeding." He said as took her shoulder and steered her towards his office. They disappeared around the corner into the office as Russell walked up next to Nathan, who was glaring at Alan.

"I'll kill you the next time I see you on this ship. Understand me?"

Alan had regained some of his composure, and was back to his cocky self again. "Don't worry Chef. I'll be back someday to take my pearl away from you."

Russell placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, and nodded at him. Nathan nodded in return, and calmly lowered his sickle, which had still been pressed against Alan's throat, and put it back in its place by his side. Meanwhile, Russell walked over to edge of the ship.

"Hey there hippo." Russell called out to Fuzzy. Fuzzy turned bright red as she shouted back at Russell. "I'm not fat!" Russell took one of his swords out and sliced the rope holding the ships together, causing Fuzzy to fall back flat on her butt. Russell grinned at Nathan, and calmly walked back towards the front of the ship. Alan jumped in surprise as the board fell down into the ocean, and the two ships started to drift apart.

"How am I supposed to get back to my ship now?" He cried out.

Nathan smirked. "Like this." Before Alan could react, Nathan kicked out, causing Alan to stumble back, and fall over the side of the ship. A faint splashing noise could be heard over the sounds of the waves crashing around the ship, and Nathan couldn't help but smile slightly. He peered over the side of the ship to see Alan begin to resurface from the water, sputtering and cursing. Satisfied, Nathan turned about and went to Christopher's office to check on his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher exited his office, empty bandage wrappers in hand. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the trash bin. As he emptied his hands into the bin, Nathan walked up to him, looking considerably calmer than he had earlier.

"How is she?" Nathan asked.

"She's fine. The cut wasn't too deep, but I had to put two stitches in, just to be certain."

Nathan muttered a curse under his breath. "Can I go in and see her?"

Christopher smiled gently. "Yeah, she was asking for you a minute ago."

Nathan patted Christopher's shoulder and went towards the office. He had been in the kitchen, chopping up some onions when he had heard muffled noise coming from on the deck. He'd grabbed his sickle and chain and had been walking on the deck when he saw that Beth wasn't standing at the wheel, and his heart had damned near stopped when he heard her scream his name.

He had every intention of fussing at her when he went into Christopher's office; scold her for not calling for him sooner, for not having her knives on her, for scaring him so badly. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. When he saw her sitting on the table, bandage on her check, and the tear that had escaped out of one of her eyes, any thought he had of fussing at her vanished. Nathan took three long strides over to her and wrapped her firmly in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his chest.

"It's not your fault. It's ok."

She pushed him away from her slightly. "No but it is, if I had only had my knives on me, then we wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry you always have to come rescue poor old pathetic me."

Nathan released her from his arms, and cupped her face in his hands. "Hey, you listen to me. You are not pathetic. I'm your husband; I'm supposed to come help you when you're in trouble. You have got to stop trying to shoulder everything by yourself. I love you, and when you're in danger, you can damned well bet that I'll be there to protect you."

"But you taught me how to defend myself! I should have been able to protect myself better."

"Yes, I taught you how to defend yourself, but you also have to remember that Alan is twice your size. It wouldn't be hard for him to easily overpower someone your size."

Beth raised an eyebrow and relaxed. "Are you calling me small?"

"Yes I am, and I don't care if you don't like it, because it's true," Beth giggled, and Nathan smiled, "and right now, I'm just glad that you're alright."

He placed a quick and gentle kiss against her lips. He went to release her when Beth grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his face closer to hers. She crushed her lips against his, and it didn't Nathan long to wrap his arms around her again. Beth sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nathan broke the kiss and looked mischievously at Beth. As she was about to ask what he was thinking, Nathan bent over and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled as he kicked the door open and made their way towards their bedroom. Everyone on deck smiled, and turned a blind eye as Nathan and Beth headed downstairs.

Nathan kicked their bedroom door open, and tossed the still giggling Beth onto their bed as he closed the door behind him. Beth scooted back on the bed, silently inviting him. Nathan crawled slowly towards her on the bed, pressing her down into the mattress.

His lips found hers again, Beth sighed delightfully as he nibbled on her bottom lip. His mouth always did delectably evil things to her, and she was pretty sure that he knew that. His lips trailed down her jaw, and down to the sensitive spot on her neck, she bit her lip as he teased her with his tongue. She grabbed at his shirt and started to pull at it.

Smiling, Nathan stood up and removed his shirt, throwing it, and his bandana, across the room. As Nathan was removing his pants and underwear, Beth removed her shirt and bra, and threw it in the same direction as his shirt. Usually she and Nathan took their time when they made love, savoring every second, but today was different. Today they couldn't wait; they had to have each other now.

Nathan's cat-ate-the-canary grin reappeared as he grabbed Beth's legs and drug her to the end of the bed, and reached up to remove her shorts. She lifted her hips up to help him as he slid everything down her legs. His eyes looked glazed over with passion, and in that moment he had never been more attractive to her. Nathan returned to her and covered her body with his; trailing light kisses from her lips, to her collarbone, to her breasts. She moaned as he took one nipple in his mouth and squirmed beneath him.

"Nathan…" She bit her lip again as she moaned his name.

"Yes love?" He replied, keeping his attention fully on her breasts.

"Now." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Nathan lifted his head and gave into her request. He parted her legs with his knee and placed himself at her entrance, teasing it. She moaned again as he finally entered her. They both groaned as he filled her all the way.

They found a steady rhythm, and it didn't take very long for Beth to start crying his name out. She dug her nails into his back as he quickened the pace. He always knew exactly what spots in her would drive her over the edge. Pleasure clouded her vision as she whimpered under Nathan. She bit her lip fiercely to keep from crying out again. Nathan followed shortly after she did, moaning her name as she felt him throb inside of her.

Nathan swallowed thickly and pulled out of her. He switched their positions so that she was splayed on his chest, as they both lay panting. They laid there for several moments as they caught their breaths.

"I love you." Nathan whispered.

Beth smiled against his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
